Finding My Dad
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Carlisle had a daughter, Bella, when he was human. But after the night he was attacked he never saw her again. Bella has been a lonely vampire for the last 300 years. What will happen when she is finally reunited with her father again? What will happen when she falls in love with one of his adoptive sons?
1. Carlisle's Daughter

**Chapter 1: Carlisle's Daughter**

**Bella's POV**

I had been a vampire for over 300 years now. I was 16 years old when I was changed into a vampire.

My human life had been hell though. My father, Carlisle Cullen, had died when I was only six years old. I missed him so much. He was the only person in my life that actually cared about me and loved me. My mother hated me. She blamed me for my father's death. Even though we very well knew that he had been killed by the monsters that he and my grandfather used to hunt all of the time.

My mom just viewed me as something that got in the way of her true happiness. She had never been happy with her arranged marriage with my father. She had wanted to marry a man with a more prestigious title. Not the son of an anglican pastor. Then when I was born something happened to her and she could no longer birth children. Meaning that she would never be able to produce a male heir for any man with stature.

My mother took pleasure in mistreating me throughout my life. She never cared for me nor showed any kind of love like my father had. My father didn't care that I was born a girl, even though boys were highly valued and girls were hardly valued at all. He took great pride me. He loved me. He read to me every single night. He tucked me in every night. He always kissed me goodnight. He made me laugh and he made me happy.

But then the night came that the monsters took him from me forever. How I cried for him every single night after that. How I missed him so much.

When I turned 16 years old my mother arranged my marriage for me. I hated it. I didn't want to get married for many reasons. The main one was that the man she wanted me to marry was known for being a very violent man. He heavily mistreated all women. I didn't want to marry a man like that. But my mother did not care what I wanted. He was a a man with stature and money and that was all that mattered to her.

I could not take it anymore. On the night before I was to get married I tried to end my own life. I would rather be dead then married to a man like that. I would have succeeded in ending my own life had the monsters not found me. The very monsters that had taken my father from me. For three agonizing days I was in pain. I wished for death every single second that the fire cursed through my veins.

But I woke up. With my newly enhanced senses I knew that I had become one of the monsters that had killed my father. Had my father been alive and known what I had become he would have been disgusted with me. He would have hated me, and he would have tried to kill me because of what I had become. I was now a monster myself. I again attempted to end my own life. But no matter what I did I could not kill myself. So eventually I gave up.

I left England sometime during the early 1700s. I set out for America. I was alone all of that time. Truly alone. I had no family. Nothing. No one. It would have been better if I had died. Instead now I have become the monster. I kill humans just because I need their blood to live.

I have spent the last 200 years traveling America. I have come across other vampires, but have had no desire to join their covens. They thought that I was odd because I hated killing humans, even though it was a necessity for us.

Now it was early 2005. I had found a new place to settle. A place that I had never settled before. A place called Forks, Washington.

**Please Review**


	2. Memories

**Chapter 2: Memories**

**Carlisle's POV**

I sighed. Today was September 13th. Today was her birthday. It's just a date on a calendar. It's just a regular day for most people, including every other member of my family. But not for me. Today was my daughter's birthday. My little Isabella Marie Cullen. At least I thought today was her birthday. Time wasn't marked as accurately back in the 1600s. Not for the common people anyway. But I was certain that her birthday was September 13th. How I missed my daughter. I would give anything in the world to have been able to see her, to hold her one more time. But that would never happen.

Nobody in my family, not even Esme knew that I had been married and had a daughter when I was human. Talking about Bella was extremely painful for me. But on days today I could not avoid it. Edward was always suspicious of me on this day. He could tell that I tried exceedingly hard to block my thoughts from him. He knew something was wrong but he never asked me about it, for which I was grateful. But right now Edward was gone hunting and I was free to think about my little girl as much as I wanted to. Edward always went hunting on this day. I think he knew that I just wanted the most privacy possible that day.

Thinking about my daughter was hard. I missed her and I loved her so much. It hurt me so much that I was never able to see her grow up, get married, and have kids of her own. I hoped that she lived a long and happy life. I always worried about her though, especially in my early vampire years when I knew Bella had to still be living with her mother. Her mother never really cared for her. I had only hoped for Bella's sake that her mother had changed when I died.

I just wonder what became of my daughter. What happened to her? Did she live a long and happy life full of happiness? Did she get married? She probably did as that is what was expected of women at the time. I just hoped that she had found a wonderful husband that treated her the way she deserved. Just the thought of not being there to walk her down the aisle made my un-beating heart ache. Just thinking of all the things that I missed out on made my heart ache. If it were possible I would have shed an ocean of tears for my beloved daughter right now.

Sometimes I wonder if it's possible that she became like me. A vampire. I squashed those thoughts almost as soon as they entered my head. I'm sure that she never became a vampire. I am sure that she lived a long life and died of old age. I'm sure she died 300 years ago. Long gone.

"Carlisle are you okay?" I heard Esme ask from the hallway.

"I'm fine" I told her. It was a lie and I'm sure she knew it but she didn't press for answers.

Every September 13th I always locked myself in my office all day. Literally. At exactly 12am I came in here and locked the door and I would not leave until exactly midnight tonight. I just needed the time to myself on this day to think about my Bella. It was also the only day of the year where I showed sadness and sometimes anger to the rest of my family. I knew my behavior on this day confused them. But they learned a long time ago that it's better not to upset me on this day even if they didn't know the reason why this day affected me so much.

I heard Esme standing outside of the door for a little while longer. Trying to decide, I assume, if she should bust in here to check on me. She decided against it and left.

Then I was consumed by the thoughts of my daughter once again.

I was disturbed again a few hours later when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Carlisle Sam Uley is here and he he urgently needs to speak to you" Esme said.

"Okay I'll be right down"

What could be happening with the pack that was so important they had to tell me about it?

Sam Uley was standing in the doorway when I went down there. I hoped that I could deal with this fast and lock myself in my office again.

"What is going on Sam?" I asked him.

"We found a human drinking vampire on our lands. We were about to kill her when we realized that she was wearing your crest around her neck. We weren't sure if she was family of yours"

That was odd. There were no other vampire members of my family that had the Cullen crest. The only other person I had ever made one for was my little Bella. Maybe she had lost it and someone else found it?

"What is her name?" I asked.

"We don't know. She refuses to talk"

"Well there are no other members of the Cullen family" I informed him.

"Okay so we will kill her then"

"Wait!" I shouted just as he was about to leave.

"What?" he said.

"Let us see her. Maybe we can talk to her. Would the tribe object if I offered her a place in my family?" I don't know why but I hated the very idea of the pack killing this vampire and I wanted to stop it.

"No. Not as long as she agrees to change her diet as well. And she would also have to follow the same terms of the treaty as the rest of your family"

"Okay. Take us to her" I said.

**Please Review**


	3. Reunited

**Chapter 3: Reunited**

**Bella's POV**

I didn't like this one bit. I was walking when suddenly several overlarge wolves attacked me for absolutely no reason at all. They had tried to kill me until they saw my necklace. It held my family's crest on it. My father had made it and given it to me when I was six years old.

I didn't understand what was going on. But as it turned out the wolves were really men that could turn into wolves. Even though they had decided not to kill me, for whatever reason, they were still holding me hostage and they wouldn't tell me why. All I gathered was that it had something to do with the necklace.

The men-wolves, whatever they are called, held on to me tightly. I was frustrated because this was the first time I had ever encountered another species that could match the strength of a vampire. Of course there just had to be several of them!

Then I saw several people approaching from the distance. One of them was one of the wolves that had attacked me.

I drew in a sharp breath as I realized who they were. I had met most of them before.

First there was Jasper Hale. I met him when he was with Maria fighting in the southern vampire wars. We had become friends. I remember just how much I had tried to convince him to leave Maria. Way too many to count.

Alice. Oh wonderful sweet loving Alice. I had met her right after she was turned into a vampire. I helped her adjust to vampire life as best as I could. She was having a particularly difficult time because she could not remember her human life.

Then there was Rosalie. I knew her when she was a human. She was a very vain girl that was always obsessed with her own beauty. She had always shown her jealously toward me because of my vampiric beauty. She took pleasure in comparing her wealth to what I had. Which wasn't a lot. I always tried to stay low key. I left Rochester a few years later when I sensed the arrival of new vampires.

Then there was Esme. I met her when she was 18 years old. I was one of her bridesmaids at her's and Charles's wedding. I also helped her escape when she realized that she was pregnant. I was so happy because I had been terrified that her husband would kill her. I left with her. I was with her when her baby was born and when her baby died. I was so saddened by her suicide. It had broken my heart.

Then my eyes moved to Edward. Edward. Even 90 years was not enough to change the way that I felt about him. I met Edward back in 1915. He was a really sweet and lovely boy that just wouldn't leave me alone. He wanted to court me. Eventually I returned his feelings. We were together nearly all of the time. We used to go on "chaperoned" dates all the time. Occasionally we would find a way to spend alone time together. But it couldn't last. I was immortal and he wasn't. He deserved to find a girl that he could grow old with. A woman that could give him love, happiness, and children. I made up a cruel lie that broke his heart. Broke both of our hearts actually.

Then my eyes moved to the next person. I froze in complete and utter shock when I looked at this person. For he looked exactly like my father. He looked exactly the same as I remembered him. Only now he wore a doctor's uniform. His eyes were a very strange butterscotch gold. Then I realized that they all had gold eyes. That's a really weird eye color.

He was also staring at me. But I was not sure if she recognized me or not.

"Daddy?" I finally managed to say.

"Bella?" he questioned.

"Yes daddy it's me" I said. Two seconds later I was engulfed in his arms.

We had both started crying. In this moment no one else existed. Just me and my daddy.

**Please Review**


	4. My Daddy

**Chapter 4: My Daddy**

**Bella's POV**

Nothing seemed to exist outside of this moment. Just me and my daddy. After all these years I have found him. Alive. All we do is hold each other in each others arms and cry. We let out all of the emotions that we are currently feeling.

"What is going on here?" I hear someone ask.

"Sam. This vampire you have found is someone very special to me. She is my daughter. She will join my family" dad said. "I mean, only if you want to" my dad looked at me as he added that last part.

"Of course dad" I said. "Of course I want to join your family. How could I not?" I said, appalled that he could even think there is a possibility that I would not want to join his family.

"Okay well this is-"

"Esme, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper" I said. My father's stunned expression was priceless. "I have met them all before. Except for that guy" I said as I pointed to the big guy with the gigantic muscles.

"That's Emmett" My father said. Then my father turns to the rest of his family. "and you all know her?" my father asked in complete confusion.

All of the Cullens had stunned expressions on their faces as well.

"Well I met her back when I was fighting in the southern vampire wars. We were good friends for a really long time before we parted ways" Jasper told them.

Then Alice said "we met not long after I was first changed into a vampire. She was the one that helped me adjust before I had a vision of Jasper and joining your family"

"We met when I was 18 years old" Esme said. "She was one of my best friends. She was a bridesmaid at my wedding. She also helped me escape from Charles. She was also there when my baby boy died"

"I knew her when I was human" Rosalie said. "But we were not friends at all. She left almost as soon as you Esme, and Edward moved to Rochester"

Then it was Edward's turn. "We first met back in 1915. I pursued her. I was determined to win her heart. For a while we dated and I fell in love with her. Then she broke up with me and told me it was because she was in love with another man. I never saw her again after that. Bella why did you do that? It was all a lie wasn't it? Why did you lie to me like that?" I could hear the hurt in his voice. I felt as if my heart was breaking all over again.

"I'm sorry Edward" I said. "It was a lie. But I couldn't be with you because you were a human and I was a vampire. You deserved someone else. You deserved to have a woman that you could grow old with. You deserved a woman that would be able to give you children. You deserved someone who could give you the happiness that you deserved" I explained to him.

Then with his vampire speed he was suddenly right in front of me. He held me close to him. I was stunned. I gazed into his strangely colored eyes. I melted like butter on pancakes. The affect he had on me now was the same as it was 90 years ago.

"Bella" he began. "How could you ever think that you weren't good enough for me? How could you ever think that there was someone _better _then you? You should have just told me the truth. I would have still loved you matter no matter what. All I wanted, still want, is you. You are all that I need"

Before I could say anything else his lips crushed mine. We would have stayed that way for a long time had it not been for my father who decided to get in between us and then glare at Edward in a way that only a father could.

"Carlisle why didn't you tell us that you had a daughter?" Esme asked.

My father sighed. "Because talking about her was extremely painful. She was only six years old when I was attacked. Leaving her hurt me so much. It was hard to even think about it. Today is her birthday. That's why I'm always so depressed on this day. It's because it reminds of my daughter. Whom I thought died a long time ago"

I looked around and I realized that we were now completely alone. All of the wolves had already left.

"Bella" I heard my father say. "What happened after I left?" he asked me.

"It was hard" I began explaining. "My mom hated me and she blamed me for your death. She mistreated me all of the time. She was also angry at me because she would never be able to have other children with another man. She never cared about me. When I was 16 years old she set up an arranged marriage for me. But I didn't want to marry the man she had chosen for me because he was known to be very violent toward women. But mom didn't care. She just cared that he had money and a good stature. Well, the night before I was to get married I tried to kill myself. I'd rather be dead then married to such a man. But vampires found me. One of them bit me and I was changed. Three days later I woke up and found myself abandoned deep in the forest. I hated what I was and again, I tried to end my own life. I didn't want to be a monster. But in the end I gave up. I moved to America in the 1700s. Ever since then I've pretty much been alone"

The next thing I know I'm being hugged to death by my father. "I'm so sorry Bella. If I had known what was going to happen to you I would have gone looking for you a long time ago. Please forgive me"

"Dad there is nothing to forgive. You couldn't have known that I was going to be like you" I said.

"Come on little one" he said. "Let's go home"

"Dad. Why are all of your eyes gold?"

"It's because we drink animal blood instead of human" he told me.

"We can do that?" I said completely shocked. Why hadn't I thought of that before.

"Yes we can do that. If you'd like we can help you transition from human blood to animal blood" he offered.

"I would love that dad" I said happily.

"I also have another question" I said as I turned to look at the rest of the family. "How is that I have known all of you but you've never once mentioned me to each other?"

None of them knew what to say to that question.

**Please Review**


	5. I have a Family

**Chapter 5: I Have a Family**

**Bella's POV**

I stood there, waiting for their answer. I didn't understand I have never came up once in conversation.

"I'm sorry Bella" Jasper said. "I really don't know how to answer that. But please know this, you are a very important part of my past. I never have and never will forget you"

"I'm sorry to Bella" Esme said. "I should have told everyone about you. You helped me so much through the hardest time of my life and I will never forget everything that you have done for me. I have always considered you to be my best friend. Nothing has or will ever change that"

"Me to Bella, I'm sorry" Alice said. "I should have told them all about you and how much you helped me after my transformation. I owe you a lot"

Then I looked at Edward as I awaited his answer.

"I'm sorry Bella. You were and still are such an important part of my life. I should have told them all about you and the wonderful present that you are"

"and you dad?" I said as I turned to him. I had skipped over Rosalie completely as she really had nothing good to say about me.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just that talking about you was much too painful for me. But I should've done it. I should've let them know that you existed and that you were always a wonderful persona and daughter to me"

I didn't have it in me to ever be mad at any of them. So I forgave them all instantly. My dad wrapped his arm around me and held me close as we walked to his house. I just could not believe what had happened. How is it possible that in the span of one day so much in my life could change? I had my father now, I had a place to call home, and I had a family.

My jaw literally dropped when I saw his big mansion of a home.

"You live here?" I said in shock.

"_We _live here" he corrected. "Bella don't you ever forget that this is you home to now"

"You know what dad?" I said.

"What?" he asked me.

"I'm glad those wolf man creatures attacked me. If it weren't for them I might not have been reunited with you"

"Bella first of all they are called shape shifters. Second, I think that we would have ran into each other sooner or later in town"

"So true" I said. "Dad, why did those guys want to kill me? I haven't done anything"

He sighed. "It's there responsibility to protect humans from vampires. However since we are animal drinkers instead we have a truce, well a treaty to be exact. They are not allowed to harm us as long as we stick to our end of the treaty. That's why they decided not to kill you, because they saw the Cullen crest on you and asked us if you were family. We didn't believe it at first but look how wrong we turned out to be" he said with a laugh and smile. "Now I have to teach you about the treaty so that you don't accidentally violate it. That's another reason why it's important that you successfully transfer from a human diet to a animal diet" he said.

"I wish that I would have thought of drinking animals, oh, about 300 years ago" I said. "I've always hated the idea of killing humans. It made me really sad that I had to take an innocent life"

"Don't worry Bella we will help you successfully adjust. I'm not going to lie it will be hard, but it is possible and we will be there support ing you and helping you"

"Thank you dad" I said. "Really, I can't thank you enough"

He just smiled at me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

He then opened a door to a room "anyway this will be your room" he said. It was a really beautiful. It had a king sized bed (even though we don't sleep which led me to wonder what it was really used for). There was also a desk with a Mac computer and a TV which got satellite.

My dad left me on my own after that. About ten minutes later I heard someone knock and I told them to come in.

It was Edward. I instantly smiled.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just had to see you again"

"Don't be Edward. I'm always happy to see you and you're always welcome in here"

He went and laid down right next to me. I instantly snuggled closer to him.

"I had always hoped that I would find you again. You know?" he said.

"Really?" I said in shock. I had hoped that he would move on. Of course I never thought he would become a vampire but still...

"Yes, once I was changed into a vampire I was finally able to figure out what you were. That's when I had begun to really suspect that you lied to me. I was changed only two months after you left. I had caught the Spanish Influenza and Carlisle found my dying in a hospital. That's when he changed me"

"Well I'm glad that we are together again" I said. "Actually I'm more then glad. I'm beyond happy. Ecstatic actually. No words can describe how I'm feeling right now"

"That is how I feel about you" he said as he started to kiss me again. We were kissing for a full minute before our clothes started to come off. Every molecule of my body screamed out for him.

My shirt and bra were already off when I heard the door open.

I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked toward the door and to my horror saw my father standing right there.

**Please Review**


	6. Awkward Conversation

**Chapter 6: Awkward Conversation**

**Bella's POV**

I hurriedly put on my shirt and my bra before I pushed Edward out of the room. Partly it was because I was extremely embarassed that my father had caught me in a very intimate and sexual manner with Edward. Also partly because I feared for Edward's immortal life. The way my father was staring at Edward he looked like he was ready to kill him.

"Dad what are you doing?! Can't you knock?!" I shouted a little on the hysterical side.

"I'm sorry Bella. I had to stop what you were about to do" he simply said as if it was nothing.

"Dad! I'm over 300 years old" I was fighting to keep my voice down by this point. But I was upset at everything that just happened. Not to mention extremely embarrassed.

"I don't care about that" he said. "You are still my little girl and I will always see you that way. I just don't want any guys to take advantage of you or hurt you. Besides, just knowing what you two were about to do. Well, it was too much for me"

"Dad it was Edward. We love each other. I don't know how else to tell you this, but he is my mate. I just know it. We were meant to be together. I can feel it in my bones dad"

"Bella I'm just trying to protect you" he told me in a sincere voice. Protect me? Protect me from what? Edward? Doesn't he know Edward any better? I mean they've lived with each other for almost 100 years now.

"What are you protecting me from dad? Edward?"

"I just. I don't know. It's hard not to think of you as that little girl I left behind all those years ago. You were only six years old. That is the image I have had of you for the past 300 years. I just can't think of you being in love or having, well you know" I had a feeling that my dad would have been blushing by now had it been possible.

"I'm sorry dad. But you didn't really think that I was still a virgin. Did you?" I question him.

"What?! What do you mean that you are not still a virgin?!"

Oh god did he really have to say that so loudly! Even though the rest of the family would still hear anyway thanks to their excellent hearing this was not something that I wanted to be screamed out loud.

"Dad I'm over 300 years old. What did you expect?"

My father was clutching his chest as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"You see dad, the thing is that I can seduce human men quiet easily. I'm honestly an expert at it. Mostly I would seduce them so that I could kill them, but sometimes I had sex with them too. The seduction part was the most fun-"

"Okay that's enough!" he shouted. Perhaps I had gone a little too far by talking about my tactics of luring in my prey. I probably should have never even said anything about not being a virgin.

"Young lady" my dad began. "There are somethings that a father should never ever know about her daughter. One of them is sexual activity"

"Sorry dad" I said a bit embarrassed.

"Okay, I won't stop you from being with Edward. However, please just try not to do these things when I'm around. For my sake?" he pleaded. I had to admit that it was kind of funny actually.

"Okay, dad. I promise that we will _**try" **_Try being the key word in that sentence.

He left without saying another word.

**Sorry this was short. But I really just wanted this chapter to be about Bella and Carlisle's conversation. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Another chapter should be posted soon. **


End file.
